story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Mia (MMfL game)/Quotes
' ' *'Morning:' "Morning!" *'Afternoon:' "Huh? What's up?☆" *'Evening:' "Good evening!" *'Night:' "When I don't have much to do during the night, it makes me sleepy." ' ' *'Favourite Gift:' "Hmm... a Strawberry Milk?! That's super great! Thanks!♥ *'Loved Gift:' "Wow! This is great! I love it.♥ Thank you.♫" *'Liked Gift:' "Oh, I love these! Thanks!" *'Neutral Gift:' "Yay! Thanks!♪" *'Disliked Gift:' "I don't really care for this." *'Hated Gift:' "What is this? Are you trying to annoy me?" *'Horror Gift:' "Uh, I can't eat this. It reminds me of how my dad used to cook when he first started..." *'Good Birthday Gift:' "You know my birthday? I'm blushing with happiness. Thank you so much!♫" *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "A present? I wish I could accept, but it is just not possible right now." *'Multiple Gifts:' "I've got enough." ' ' *'Black:' "Are you eating well?♪" *'Purple:' "How's it going? Remember to eat lunch when you want to work!♥" *'Blue:' "Food always cheers me up! When I'm feeling down, I just scarf down some ice cream!♪" *'Yellow:' "I'm hungry... I want to eat a parfait... And if you're feeling tired, you should eat something." *'Gold:' "Is there anything you'd like to eat? I could go for a delicious chocolate cake..." *'Orange:' "What do you want to eat? My mom cooks the best food in town... in the world, actually!" *'Light Green:' "Hey, player, I wonder if I can make everyone happy, just like a sweet, delicious dessert? Player, make me more and more sweet!" *'Green:' "Whew... I was nervous about being a newlywed.♫" *'Pink:' "It looks so strange. We used to be strangers, but now we're a family, darling.♪" *'Magenta:' "Let's eat together whenever we can! Food is so much better when you're sharing it with someone you love!" *'Red:' "It's thanks to you, player! We have been together for a long time. From now on, sweeten me more and more!♥" ' ' *'Early Spring:' "Spring is when a lot of things start to grow! It's great there are lots of food to eat. ♪" *'Late Spring:' "Flowers are nice, but I prefer... delicious FOOD!♥" *'Early Summer:' "Summer heat's no match for me! Not with ICE CREAM on my side!" *'Late Summer:' "There are SOOO many yum-yum summer foods!♪ Ice cream is my fave! I could eat it forever!" *'Early Autumn:' "There are so many good things to eat in Autumn. ♥ What will I do?! I feel like I won't be able to stop eating yams!♪" *'Late Autumn:' "Autumn is almost over. I gotta eat plenty to make the most.♪" *'Early Winter:' "It's really winter now. Even indoors, I can feel the cold. That's good to use heavier curtains during this season." *'Late Winter:' "The season is almost over. But I ate SOOO many yummy food! I have no regrets, though." ' ' *'Sunny:' "It's great when the weather looks so nice! I have so much energy when the sun is out! ♫" *'Cloudy:' "I never get tired of watching the clouds. There are all kinds of shapes! ♥" *'Rainy:' "Since I'm stuck inside on rainy days, I end up just eating for no reason! ♪" *'Snowy:' "A long time ago, I poured syrup on snow and ate it. ♫ It tasted... YUM!" ' ' *'Alpaca Festival:' "I'm really excited, but I don't understand animals well! Can you teach me...?" *'Birthday:' "Go, me! It's my birthday!" *'Cooking Festival:' "I entered Pudding a la Mode into the contest! But my grandma said my secret seasonings aren't so secret!" *'Fall Festival:' "Time to view the falling leaves!♪ It's so relaxing, but that makes my tummy GROWL! ♥" *'Fashion Contest:' "Mrs. Eliza makes a neat outfit! Her own designs are extremely well-designed. I'm enjoying just looking at it! ♪" *'New Year's Eve:' "Today is New Year's Eve. Another year of bad cooking for me... Well, I'll get better next year! I'm, like, what they call "due" or something!" *'New Year's Day:' "Happy New Year! I hope you have the best year ever!" *'Spring Festival:' "I get so excited during the Spring Festival!♪ Too bad I can't eat the flowers!♥" *'Summer Festival:' "Today is the Summer Festival!♪ Maybe because it's at afternoon, but that makes a romantic vacation!♥" *'Valentine's Day:' "Today is Valentine's Day. Everyone gives cakes in a show of thanks! ♫ I can't wait to scarf down all the different kind of cakes!♪ *'White Day:' **"Heh! Try this cake! Don't worry! It's the most delicious one so far, I think! ♫" **"Yay! Thank you! It looks very tasty. ♥" *'Winter Festival:' "I dislike festivals that don't involve food! But I like the Winter Festival for some reason..." ' ' *'Before the Wedding:' "I can't wait until the wedding!♪ I wonder what kind of FOOD there will be!♥" *'Expecting a Child:' "I have to eat healthy for the sake of my baby! ♫" *'After Baby's Birth:' "I'm so glad to have a healthy baby! ♫" *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "The baby is so energetic! It drinks a lot of milk." *'Baby (Stage 4):' "Kids are so cute!♪" *'Baby (Stage 5):' "Sometimes it's important not to worry about things and just let them happen." *'When the First Child is grown:' "Child has grown a lot. Having a child must be nice." *'After Divorce:' "What are you doing here? Just leave me alone!" *'Before the Wedding:' "Just hearing the word "newlywed" makes me feel SOOO happy! ♪" *'Expecting a Child:' "I hear your going to have a baby. Good luck. Make sure you look after yourself." *'After Baby's Birth:' "I know you have a healthy child. Congratulations!♥" *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "Does the baby cry at night?" *'Baby (Stage 4):' "I hear your child learns to walk. Good for you! ♫" *'Baby (Stage 5):' "Be careful! Don't let Child fall out by itself.♫" *'When the First Child is grown:' "Once Child starts wanting to learn to cook, come over to my house. I'll be happy to teach them. ♫" *'After Divorce:' "So you had broken up with your special someone? Very sad..." ' ' *'Ignoring her:' "Well, if it's not player! I haven't see your face in a while! I miss you!" *'Player shows her a farm animal:' "Taking your farm animal for a walk? How nice! ♪" *'Player shows her a pet:' "Aww, how cute! I wish I had one too! ♪" *'Winning a Contest:' "You're so amazing, Player! Congratulations on winning Contest! ♫" *'Losing a Contest:' "Winning a contest must not be easy. Just be careful next time..." *'Talk too Much:' "He he he! ♪" Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) Quotes